vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon Navarro
Solomon “Sol” Navarro was a character who appeared in the first book of The Originals novel series and the main antagonist, being the Alpha of the Navarro Family Werewolves who were the leaders of all werewolves in New Orleans at the time. He wished to create an alliance with the witches through Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson’s engagement with his son in order to be able to turn her into a werewolf-witch hybrid, thus have control over the town with her power. Solomon was the Alpha of the Navarro Family Werewolves, the father of Armand and Louis Navarro, the husband/partner/lover of an unnamed woman who is the mother Armand and Louis, the former father-in-law-to-be of Vivianne Lescheres and the former brother-in-law-to-be of Sofia Lescheres and Ysabelle Dalliencourt. Solomon was the leader and Patriarch of the Navarro Family. Throughout The Originals Novels Solomon only appeared in The Rise when he attacked Elijah at Vivianne and Armand’s engagement party for having allowed his brother Niklaus to drain and kill a human girl at the party, further revealing that when the Originals had first come to town, Klaus had ruthlessly hunted most of them, earning his hate. Elijah sites how dangerous it would be for one of them to attack an Original and Sol counters that that’s the thing with werewolves, they’re never really alone as more show up to attack Elijah. Klaus and Rebekah show up in time to save their brother from Solomon’s wrath. Solomon informs them that now that the witches are aligned with the werewolves, they’re a powerful force for the Originals to deal with and can both focus on the “cleaning” of the city now with the new peace. Solomon is later seen at a circle of werewolves in the woods before the full moon hits its apex. He is there to bear witness as the Alpha of the werewolf pack as Vivianne is going to kill a human for the first time. He convinces her that the human was a criminal who tried to assault a female member of their Pack and countless others before that. Vivianne then slashes his neck and kills the criminal, activating her lycanthropy, much to Solomon’s joy as the moon hits its apex and the wolves shift. Elijah soon attacks one of the wolves to receive its blood, only for all the others to realize and attack Elijah with Sol among them. They manage to bite Elijah several times, temporarily killing him in the process. Solomon is seen later at the meeting of the Factions trying to keep Elijah out but being outmatched by Sofia Lescheres, who possesses more authority than him. He is also seen during this time trying to hide the fact that he is responsible for Vivianne’s transformation. At the party to celebrate the Originals’ new place in the city, Solomon’s pack gets into a fight with the witches when it is discovered what he did and the relationship between Viv and Klaus and the end of her engagement to Armand. Solomon’s pack finally goes to Hugo’s house in order to kill Vivianne for her treachery. After a couple of hours of waiting for the young hybrid, Vivianne secretly escapes the house to try and reason with the wolves only for Klaus and Elijah to set off explosives which kill most of them including Solomon. Personality Solomon was a malicious man intent on seizing the reins that control New Orleans, not caring who he manipulated to get it. He forced his son, Armand Navarro, into manipulating his fiancee Vivianne into turning into a wolf just because he believed she would be more controllable, not caring about the guilt the girl would have to suffer and the guilt that would be carried by Armand himself. Physical Appearance Solomon Navarro was described as very tall man, broad and burly with a sporting wicked scar down the right side of his face, he is described as looking more like a wolf masquerading as a human than the other way around. He has thick, meaty hands that cover people’s shoulders when laid on them. Appearances *''The Originals: The Rise'' (Death) *''The Originals: The Loss'' (Mentioned) Powers and Abilities Solomon was quite in touch with his inner lycanthrope and could somewhat control his strength in human form more than most werewolves are capable of doing, shown when he was taking on Elijah at Vivianne and Armand’s engagement party and repeatedly throughout. Whether this is due to his muscular build or his supernatural powers was not specified. Weaknesses He possessed the standard weaknesses of a werewolf: he was vulnerable to wolfsbane. Name *'Solomon' is of Hebrew origin and means "peaceable, perfect, one who recompenses". This is ironic as Solomon was not a peaceful man and was very aggressive to many. *'Navarro' is a Spanish surname and means "plains". See Also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Navarro Family Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased